Little Black Dress
by DANY DE EVANS
Summary: En una fiesta de Kid, Maka lleva puesto un pequeño vestido negro ¿en que acabará esto?, un poco de Limme,Song-Fic, y pésimo Summary...


Bien chicos y chicas de FanFiction, les he traído un nuevo One-Shot que espero les guste, porque me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo, bien este es un Song-Fic de la canción de One Direction Little Black Dress (si no quieren no escuchen la canción, o no lean el fic, pero no quiero críticas hacia la banda, solo por respeto)

A los que desean continuar leyendo después de saber eso, muchas gracias. Sin más que decir hasta ahora, A LEER!

Little Black Dress

Soul´Pov

Estaba en una de las fiestas de Kid y de Shinigami-sama en su mansión, ni siquiera sabía de qué era la fiesta, pero Kid me amenazó de muerte si no íbamos Maka y Yo. Claro que cuando Maka acepto el hecho de venir, yo no podía negarme, y aunque no quisiera venir, no pensaba meterme en problemas con un Maka-Chop.

Y déjenme explicarles, Maka me gusta…mucho…bastante…demasiado se podría decir, y sabía perfectamente cómo se ponen mis compañeros de Shibusen con un poco de alcohol en las venas. Black es capaz de confundir a Chrona con una súper-modelo y a Tsubaki con un palo de escoba, Kid es capaz de decir que "lo más simétrico del mundo" es mi cabello y que Black Star es el Dios más grande del mundo.

No iba a permitir que Maka estuviese sin mi protección cuando eso pasará, ¿y si le hacían algo? No, ara nada, así que decidí venir con ella, bueno, no precisamente con ella, ya que Liz la arrastró a el centro comercial desde la mañana, y me dijo que las esperará en la fiesta, no dudo que Maka hubiese intentado negarse por completo, pero contra Liz de mal humor por la moda, nadie se mete, !NADIE!

Así que aquí me tienen esperando en una mesa como idiota a ver a qué hora se le ocurre a Liz traerme a Maka…digo, traer a Maka a la fiesta, mientras tanto tengo que tolerar a Black Star que ya inició a acabarse la barra del bufet mientras Tsubaki trata de controlarlo (sin resultado alguno obviamente).

Voltee a ver la puerta de la entrada esperando que Maka entrara por ahí como por arte de magia, y parece que mis deseos se hacen realidad.

** Little black dress just walked into the room**

(Un pequeño vestido negro acaba de entrar en la habitación)

**Making head turns can't stop looking at you**

(Haciendo girar cabezas que no pueden dejar de mirarte)

**so right, so right, so right to know**

(Tan bien, tan bien, para saber)

**Little black dress did you come here alone**

(Pequeño vestido negro viniste aquí sola)

Maka entró sola por la puerta , ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro que llegaba hasta los muslos, era de tirantes bastante delgados, con una capa de holanes, en la parte del pecho tenía un cierre que cubría todo el torso de forma vertical, estaba usando unos tacones negros con cintas atadas a los tobillos y tenía el cabello suelto, planchado y con una trenza que le cruzaba justo por la mitad del cabello, Liz la había maquillado, con un labial color rojo carmesí y un poco de delineador negro en los ojos. Pude ver de reojo a Killik, Harvard y Hero viendo a Maka fijamente.

Maka se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir Soul- yo desvié la mirada.

-Kid me convenció de venir, con una amable amenaza de muerte- dije con sarcasmo está última parte. Maka soltó una risita.

**it's too late, too late, too late to go home**

(Es (muy tarde x2), para ir a casa)

**it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, you know **

((Está bien x3) tu sabes)

** it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, you know **

((Está bien x3) tu sabes)

**I wanna see the way move for me , baby **

(Quiero ver la forma en la que te mueves para mi bebe)

** i wanna see the way you move for me, baby **

(Quiero ver la forma en la que te mueves para mi bebe)

** i wanna see the way you move for me**

(Quiero ver la forma en la que te mueves para mí)

Nos paramos a bailar después de media hora en la que Maka había estado distraída hablando con Chrona y Tsubaki, Black había comenzado a beber desde hacía rato, y Kid apenas estaba tomando un par de copas, en cuanto el DJ (Justin Law) puso una canción que me gustaba invité a bailar a Maka, se sorprendió un poco, ya que….los chicos cool como yo no bailamos, pero ella es Maka y sabía que desde hacía tiempo cuando le negué un baile, quería bailar conmigo.

A pesar de que Maka es una chica sin muchos atributos (a pesar de ya tener 17 años) ella tenía su encanto, era como una niña pequeña, pero…al bailar la niña pequeña iba a dormir, no bailaba de tal forma como lo hacían Kim, Jaqueline o Liz, ellas bailaban….de una manera un tanto….curiosa. Sin embargo Maka bailaba de una manera por así llamarla "normal" movía sus caderas al compás de la música, y giraba de vez en cuando, gracias a estos giros pude darme cuenta que el vestido de Maka era de espalda completamente descubierta hasta el área lumbar , impidiendo que se abriera gracias a un elástico que cruzaba de forma horizontal su espalda justo por la mitad.

** little black dress who you doing it fo**r

(Pequeño vestido negro ¿para quién lo haces?)

** little black dress i can't take any more**

(Pequeño vestido negro, no puedo esperar más)

** it's not right, it's not right, it's not right to know**

(No es justo x3) para saber)

** little black dress what's your favorite song**

(Pequeño vestido negro ¿cuál es tu canción favorita?)

**little black dress i won't do you know harm**

(Pequeño vestido negro, no te haría daño ¿sabes?)

**it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, you know **

(Está bien x3) tu sabes)

**it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, cause i'll take you home**

(Está bien x3) yo te llevaré a casa)

Todos los chicos no paraban de ver a MI Maka mientras ella bailaba CONMIGO, bueno, la verdad no estábamos lo que se dice, bailando uno con otro, ya que, estábamos bastante lejos y fácilmente parecería que Maka bailaba sola. Pero no, ella estaba bailando CONMIGO, estaba bastante impaciente teniendo en cuenta que los chicos parecían a punto de abalanzarse directo a Maka, y ella parecía no notarlo, eso me ponía de mal humor, Maka no se acercaba a mí, como si yo pudiese hacerle daño, pero era obvio que no y se estaba haciendo de noche, eso no me preocupaba mucho, yo llevaría a Maka de vuelta al departamento. Lo que me preocupaba eran los chicos que acosaban a Maka.

* * *

Después de que Black acabará ebrio igual que Kid, y que Maka se cansará de bailar salimos de la mansión de Kid para ir a nuestro departamento, Todo el camino en la motocicleta pude sentir la respiración de Maka contra mi espalda y sus brazos rodearme la cintura fuertemente, creo que exageré un poco en la fiesta, dudo que Maka lo hubiese echo a propósito, ella solo estaba bailando, que los otros idiotas se le quedarán viendo no era su culpa, bueno, ella tiene la culpa de ser demasiado bonita como para su propio bien, pero esa es otra cosa.

Al llegar al departamento Maka se bajo de la motocicleta y abrió la puerta, en cuanto yo entré ella cerró la puerta a mis espaldas, yo me giré para verla y ella tenía una mirada de picardía, yo me le acerque y la besé tiernamente, mientras ella me correspondía el beso...bien, tal vez no me expresé correctamente hace rato, Maka me gusta mucho...bastante...demasiado, pero ella es mi novia, así que no hay problema.

Ella se apegaba cada vez más a mi, y yo a ella, mientras yo bajaba mis manos a sus caderas y lamia lentamente su cuello, ella soltaba ligeros gemidos de placer.

** i wanna see the way move for, baby **

(Quiero ver la forma en la que te mueves para mi bebe)

** i wanna see the way you move for me, baby**

(Quiero ver la forma en la que te mueves para mi bebe)

** i wanna see the way you move for me**

(Quiero ver la forma en la que te mueves para mi)

** i wanna see the way move, baby**

(Quiero ver la forma en la que te mueves para mi bebe)

** i wanna see the way you move for me, baby**

(Quiero ver la forma en la que te mueves para mi bebe)

**i wanna see the way you move for me**

(Quiero ver la forma en la que te mueves para mi)

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ!

bien, supongo que ya saben lo que acabaron haciendo Soul y Maka xD

ME ESFORCÉ MUCHO! DEJEN REVIEWS!

si no les gusta One Direction, como quiera espero que les halla gustado este Fic

YO AMO ESA CANCIÓN

es del nuevo albúm Midnight Memories

HERMOSO!

gracias a todos por leer~ por favor, no se olviden que sus reviews son inspiración, así que dejen uno

acepto tomatazos, lechugazos, golpes, amenazas de muerte, si les gustó o lo odiaron, pero DEJEN UN REVIEW!

DANY-CHAN FUERA


End file.
